


Contracts

by musikurt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Mike wants to do is see Logan Sanders again. But here he is, knocking on Logan's door to deliver some contracts that need his signature. It should be a quick task and then he can be off on a much needed week-long vacation. Unless Logan decides to be a dick--which is something Mike should have known he could count on, in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Mike let out a sigh and knocked on the door. It was, after all, the last place he wanted to be. But once he was done, he had a whole week of nothing on his plate. The week would much needed time to sort things out in his head and refocus after his split with Rachel, and he figured this task would be worth it. It couldn’t take too long. And there was also the fact that it was non-negotiable. Harvey’s words (“You don’t get to decide what work you get assigned”) and Jessica’s rebuke (“We take clients based on what’s best for the firm, not what’s best for your love life”) echoed in his head as the door opened and he braced himself for a quick conversation with the last person he wanted to see.

“Oh, it’s you,” Logan said with a grin. “I expected they would send some intern just to collect a few signatures.” He stepped aside to let Mike inside.

“I’m here in case you have any questions about the contracts,” Mike replied before tossing a folder on the coffee table in Logan’s living room.

Logan’s grin widened. “Don’t sound so excited to be here or anything.” He sat down on the sofa and opened the folder, scanning the documents while Mike stood watching him. “Please, sit or something. You’re making me nervous.”

Mike started to protest but stopped himself and plopped into the chair across from Logan. “I wasn’t expecting to stay long enough to need to sit.”

Logan laughed. “You really don’t want to be here, do you?”

“Your powers of observation astound me.” Mike fixed his gaze on the door. That was his next destination.

“Hmm.” Logan pushed the folder across the table and leaned back in his seat.

“What?” Mike looked between the folder and Logan. “Is there a problem?”

Logan shook his head. “No, the contracts look fine.”

“Can you just sign them, then, so I can go?”

“No.” Logan studied Mike for a moment. “Not until I get an answer to a burning question.”

Mike reached for the contracts. “Which page--”

Logan quickly slapped his hand onto the folder, holding it in place. “My question has nothing to do with the contracts.”

Mike sighed. “Look, I’m only here to get these signed. I’m not here to fight with you or to listen to you posturing about how you’re so much better for Rachel. If you really think that, take it up with her, not with me.”

“Oh,” Logan said, his grin finally fading. “I guess the two of you are over, then?”

“Fine. Gloat about it. You got what you wanted.”

“Not really.” Logan leaned forward. “But none of that answers my question.”

“Which is?” Mike tried to keep his annoyance in check. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the last time he was here. As much as he wouldn’t mind punching Logan again, it wouldn’t make him feel better and it would like mean immediate cancellation of his vacation.

“Why did she choose you?”

“Excuse me?” Mike found himself wondering if he really needed that vacation. The tradeoff could be worth it.

“Well, she turned me down for you. I’m just trying to figure out why.”

“You really are that full of yourself, aren’t you? Here I thought it was just an act.”

Logan chuckled. “I think it’s a legitimate question.” He studied Mike for a moment before continuing. “So, what is it? *** body? Better kisser? Bigger cock?”

“This is ridiculous,” Mike replied. “Just sign the contracts and I’ll go. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Oh, I think I touched on a sore spot. Do you think she picked the wrong guy?” Logan’s wide grin returned. “Do I win on all accounts?”

Mike picked up the folder, flipped to the signature page, and slammed it down on the table. “Just sign.”

Logan shook his head and leaned back again. “Not until we answer this. It seems like a far more important issue.”

“Fine.” Mike took in and let out a deep breath. He stood and slipped out of his jacket and loosened his tie.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, still grinning.

“We’re going to answer your question.” Mike quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the back of the chair. As he unfastened his belt, Logan jumped up from his seat and slipped out of his own t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Well?” Mike asked, standing across from Logan in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Logan eyed Mike from head to toe before talking a slow walk around and then stopping when he was standing directly in front of him. Logan fidgeted with the waistband of his own boxers before answering.

“Well, I guess if she prefers pale and smooth over a little more masculine complexion and a nice smattering of body hair, then we might have an explanation.” Logan paused as though he was waiting for Mike’s reaction but got nothing. “Though there is this,” he continued, pointing between Mike’s abs and his own. “And I think I just barely win.”

Mike shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“I have more definition. There’s no disputing it.”

“This is ridiculous,” Mike replied, reaching down to pull his pants back up around his waist.

“If you concede, then, I gue--”

Logan’s words were cut off by Mike’s lips. After getting past the initial surprise, he opened his mouth and let Mike’s tongue slide over his own. Mike’s hand made its way up to the back of Logan’s neck and they stayed there for a couple of minutes before breaking away.

“Well?” Mike asked, the challenge clear in his tone. They stared at each other for a moment, both catching their breath.

“Okay,” Logan answered with a shrug. “I win the first point. You win the second. So we still don’t have an answer.”

Mike nodded and then slid his boxer briefs down his legs and stepped out of them.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked.

“It was the last question you asked. Figured we need to break the tie.”

Logan stared into Mike’s eyes for a moment, considering if this might be taking things a bit far. But he found a sense of satisfaction in Mike’s reaction, and found himself really wondering just how far Mike might go. “Okay, then,” he replied before ditching his boxers. “Who wins?”

They looked back and forth, eyeing each other’s cocks, before Mike answered. “I think I do.”

Logan shook his head. “I don’t think we can really answer the question like this.” He wrapped his hand around his cock. “The true measure comes when they’re hard, doesn’t it?”

Mike frowned and Logan wondered if this was the point where the other man was going to back down. But he reached down and took hold of his own cock, stroking it lightly. “Fair enough.” Mike turned around and continued stroking while Logan worked on bringing his own cock to attention.

After roughly a minute had passed, Logan broke the silence. “I think I’m ready.”

“Me, too,” Mike replied, turning to face Logan again. Both of their gazes lowered for a moment and then they looked into each other’s eyes and chuckled.

“Is this ridiculous?” Logan asked.

“We’ve come this far. We may as well answer the question.” Mike stepped closer to Logan. “Side-by-side comparison?”

Logan nodded and took a step forward so they could put their cocks next to each other. Mike’s proximity made him feel something, but he just figured it was the heat of another naked body. Nothing to do with who was standing there. After a moment, he announced the result. “And looks like I win, but just barely.”

Mike shook his head. “Nope. I don’t think you get the half a centimeter for your foreskin since it pulls back anyway.” Without even thinking, Mike reached down and slid Logan’s foreskin back to reveal the head of his cock.

They both froze and Mike looked up at Logan. Mike had never been more aware of his own breathing. A few seconds passed and just as he started to pull his hand back, Logan grabbed his wrist and held it in place.

Logan stared into Mike’s eyes and guided his hand back and forth along both of their cocks. He released Mike’s wrist and put his hand next to Mike’s, joining in the rhythm of his stroking. Their breathing sped up in tandem, their eyes locked and quiet groans escaping from their lips. After a few minutes, they both let out groans that sounded more like growls, coming at almost exactly the same time.

Logan reached up and pulled Mike’s head toward him, locking them into another passionate kiss, putting the previous one to shame. He pulled Mike down onto the sofa before releasing him. He reached down and cleaned his hand off on his discarded t-shirt before wiping off his crotch and offering it to Mike. “Try not to get anything on the furniture.”

Mike accepted the shirt and used it to clean himself off. “Hey, you’re the one who pulled us onto the expensive sofa.”

Logan laughed, not entirely sure what to say. “So, um, that was…” He trailed off as he looked at Mike and smiled.

“It was something.” Mike smiled back at him. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Neither have I,” Logan replied. They looked at each other for a moment, continuing to smile as their breathing finally returned to normal. “But I’d have to say I might want to try it again.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mike reached across the coffee table and grabbed the folder. “What do you say you sign these contracts, then, and then we talk about it?”

“I don’t understand how the contracts play into it,” Logan said as he took the folder.

Mike grinned. “Once they’re signed, I have a whole week off. I didn’t have plans for the week, but something tells me I can think of some ways to spend that time. If you’re interested, that is.”

Logan laughed and shook his head. “You got a pen? I don’t know that I can sign these fast enough.”


End file.
